


High Pitch

by FluffyMonster



Category: VIXX
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Suggestive Themes, lock the door kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyMonster/pseuds/FluffyMonster
Summary: Everyone is a little shit and Hakyeon is suffering.





	High Pitch

Vixx had barrelled into their shared home a few hours ago and were just relaxing when suddenly Hakyeon started wondering if they could have a movie night together. Well, the most rational thing to do would be to ask the other members so he went to the living room where most members were.  
In the living room, Hongbin and Hyuk were playing around with Jaehwan when the group leader came in with a question.

"Do you- Wait! Where are the lovebirds?" Hakyeon asked once he noticed that there are only 3 members in the living room instead of 5.

"They are in their room, probably sleeping or composing," Hongbin replied matter-of-factly. 

"Or they could be... You know, making love"

"You mean having sex?"

"Yah! Don't ruin my words you little brat!"

While Ken and Hyuk started to argue Hongbin decided to butt in.

"I'm pretty sure we would be able to hear it if they were having sex. Leo hyung is pretty vocal."

Hakyeon couldn't help but agree. Nonetheless just as he was about to go check on the two there was a high pitched sound that came from upstairs making the 4 members freeze.

"...Was that a scream?" Ken mumbled as Hyuk snickered next to him.

"Ravi hyung must be very good in bed to get that reaction." Hyuk just couldn't help but comment.

"WHO WANTS PIZZA?! GRAB YOUR COATS WE'RE GOING OUT!!!" Hakyeon said sounding a little hysterical while he rushed the other 4 out of the front door.

Meanwhile upstairs Leo was clinging onto Ravi's arm while hiding his face in the younger man's shoulder as a horror movie played on the screen of a laptop.

"Do we really have to watch this movie?! Especially so loud?" Leo grumbled while peeking at the screen.

"Sorry baby. I didn't expect her to scream so loudly." Ravi kissed the top of Leo's head and turned down the volume.

While Ravi was busy with the sound Leo noticed that the LED on his phone was blinking, someone had texted him.

To Leo  
From Hakyeon:  
'Yah! When you're done trying out Kamasutra change the sheets and air out your room! I already heard it, I don't want to smell it too!"

To Hakyeon  
From Leo:  
What the heck are you talking about?!

To Leo  
From Hakyeon:   
Well, that was quick... And stop acting like you weren't fucking right in front of my salad!

To Hakyeon  
From Leo:   
Ok 1st of all, we were watching a horror movie so you have no right to attack us for something your pervy brain made up!  
2nd of all, we would never fuck in the kitchen, I would never disrespect food like that.

To Leo   
From Hakyeon:  
You mean I took these little bitches out to eat for nothing! My poor wallet! And I'm pretty sure Ravi has some chocolate fantasies so... Yeah. Ok. We gonna be home in a bit. Sorry (=_=')

Leo huffed and put his phone down as Ravi plomped on his chest and looked up at him curiously.

"Our leader is an idiot," Leo told the younger while playing with his hair. Ravi only raised his eyebrow in question which prompted Leo to show him the text messages.

Upon reading the whole thing Ravi couldn't help but laugh. "He's right you know."

"What?!"

"About the chocolate, I mean." With that, a smirking Ravi was kicked off the bed by an unamused Leo.

A week later Vixx just so happened to have another free relaxing evening and Hakyeon this time wanted to gather the others for a game night. They were again missing only Leo and Ravi. As the leader walked to their room door he heard some odd sounds but didn't pay any attention to them and opened the door.

"Yah! Why do you always-" he stopped halfway once he took in what was in front of him.

Leo was on the floor in front of Ravi, who was sitting on the bed. They were both mostly naked, Ravi's junk was out and Leo had a red collar around his neck. There was a moment of awkward silence before a very mortified Leo spoke up.

"Ravi... You told me you locked the door."

"I... Forgot"

"...Hakyeon... Please leave."

"Yeah...Right... Just, please lock the door next time!" Hakyeon said and unintentionally slammed the door.

"HYUK! HONGBIN! KEN! Get your fucking coats we're going to therapy! I mean going out to take in the scenery!"


End file.
